Souls Collide
by InuyashasFieryInuyashasyokai
Summary: For the friends and family through time,of the lendendary miko ,and dear family friend of our Lady Kagome,guardian of the Shikon Jewel.A Sister of Miroku,Sango,and a love of a half demon,Inuyasha.This gift is for you,for inside you will find the truth ..
1. Chapter 1

Soul's Collide

~ Chapter One ~

Silent Farewells

"I do not own Inuyasha or anything having to do with the creation or anything thereof however we can all dream ..."

'The tears fall , they're so easy to wipe off onto my sleeve, but how do I erase the stain from my heart?'

The area , from Inuyashas Forest to the West was deciminated , a result from the hits and blasts ,tearing through and destroying of what once was. What was once a lush forest, and so full of life in surrounding villages, with species of all kinds was now gone. Everything that once stood in it's wake was now leaked out with blood , crushed bone , and ash. The well was nothing more than that of a pile of wood and stone , broken down by the voilent acts of war ,and the pressure from the grounds following quake caused it to finally cave in on itself.

After the dust settled ,once Naraku was no longer in this world , Inuyasha and Miroku began looking for the others. During the chaos ,which was brought forth once the battle's outbreak commenced ,and when Naraku finally had shown himself ,everyone became separated. The hanyou first located Miroku ,since he was soon found to be standing closeby to where the hanyou now stood after it was over. The mixture of blood, tears, and sout , made it difficult to locate anyone else , once they made way deeper ,and within the heart of where the battle had centered itself.

The grounds were now covered ,littered with the dead , injured ,the lucky ones just waiting to be found, or the unfortunate ones because of the pain they were left with , and merely lingering until death finally took them . Along the way ,Miroku and Inuyasha, found Kikyo's remains : Bow and Arrows with the remaining shredded pieces of her maimed miko attire..Already having been three days since they started scavanging for any of their friends ,or any clues as to what happened to them , and finding nothing ,but yet they still continued.

Their efforts weren't rewarded with much progress on finding anything till the fourth day , when pink lights suddenly burst forth into the sky , occuring to the east aways from where they were, and surprisingly they found was a few paces from where Naraku's location of his faithful demise ended up. At the base of Mt. Hakurei , In a natural alcove within the rocks, surrounded by the lush trees ,and that hid it's presence ,and buried their answer. Inuyasha carefully led them towards where the light appeared to have came from.

Before they got close to it though , a fearfully crazed Sango came through the trees , swinging her bone boomerang ,and aimed it upon those who dared to enter.

"Wait! Wait ! Sango ! It's just us calm down !" Inuyasha yelled defensively ,after she had already clobbered Miroku , but missed himself , luckily it wasn't one of her best shots ,and just one meant to knock them over.

"Miroku!" "Inuyasha !" "Oh My God I am so glad to see you !" Sango frantically rasped

"Are you okay?" Miroku asked

Upon hearing that question, Sango found that she couldn't reply, only because the woman broke down ,and hysterically sobbed from the spot now fallen to her knees. Miroku had kneeled down next to ,and pulling her into a hug to calm her. After awhile she calmed , her tears finally became nothing but whimpers and sniffles, but then they tried again.

"Sango , have you seen any of the others" the hanyou fearfully asked with the lump within his throat , and in answer had earned a very slow ,evident nod ,but through an another bout of tears from the Slayer.

Sango weakly stood to rush forward and crush into the hanyou , pulling him into a tight embrace.

"I am so sorry Inuyasha , I tried to save them ,and bring them back for you ,but I just couldn't no matter what I did...They're Gone...We are all that's left.."

"Ka.. Ka. 'Gome?" Inuyasha sorrowfully whined

"I am sorry Inuyasha ..She's dead...She died along with Shippo and Kirara" Sango whispered hesitantly

"Nooooooo! " Inuyasha howled falling to his kness ,and shaking with violent sobs

" Where are they Sango ? Where are Kagome, Shippo, and Kirara?" Miroku silently commanded

"In the alcove behind me , Shippo and Kirara passed on first. Kagome tried waiting for you ,Inuyasha , really she did try to hang on for you, but with her injuries being so bad... I am surprised she lasted so long .." Sango amended

"Show me? " the distraut hanyou quietly demanded

"Inuyasha ..." Sango said as she stood along with Miroku's assistance to begin to lead them to where their comrades laid then stood because the monk and the hanyou joined her in a group hug togain the comfort for their loss

"Yea?" Inuyasha answered pathetically hanging on to whatever she had to say about his secret love while stiffly following along like a lost puppy

"Kagome wanted me to tell you that...She loved you and that because of you Kagome wasn't afraid.."

"Where's the damn jewel !" the hanyou hopefully requested of the last chance to bring her back

"Before she died she destroyed the jewel as a gift to you ,in hopes that you would remember her for something good for once" Sango returned quietly ,then causing the hanyou to abruptly push away from the friendly embrace

Inuyasha swiftly moved away from the pair to seek out the temporary rersting place of Kagome, Shippo , and Kirara. Like Sango said , Kagome did try to remain alive with her fatal injuries ,a normal human wouldn't be able to last even a day, but she stayed faithfully for two. Towards the back of the alcove laid the trio as though they were merely sleeping if you ignored the blood and obvious deadly wounds. Shippo was snuggled into Kagome , similar to the way a Inu female would embrace to protect her pup, and with Kirara, in her larger form wrapped herself around them .

Reaching down, with tears in his eyes to lighthly graze her blood smeared face ,from her lips ,and the contusion on her cracked skull. Then with the other clawed hand shakingly grasped ahold of one of her blood soaked hands and slowly rubbed it gently.

"Thankyou Kagome, for everything , wouldn't have done it without you. I am sorry I made you wait , but thanks for waiting for me .I don't know what I am going to do now that I no longer have you. I love you , Kagome , so much.. I'll never forget you for alot of things ,and there all good. I can't .. For it is I in the end that let you get away , and now your unreachable to me .." Inuyasha whispered before leaning in to softly graze his lips against hers, in a sweet kiss

With the help of other survivors the remaining trio were able to carry their fallen friends to where they could be properly be buried . Inuyasha of course carried Kagome, even with her dead the hanyou wouldn't let anyone else to touch her, and so to insure that she couldn't be hurt anymore. While the others walked ahead within the group surrounding the demon crazed longing hanyou ,and all for the woman he held in his arms. Inuyasha , while watching the others ahead of him to make sure nobody noticed ,then slowly moved to lightly nibble and kissed Kagome's neck.

On the count of three, the hanyou sunk his fangs into the supple but dying flesh ,of the corpse's neck to place a permanent mark, and sealing them together as one. Inuyasha then , with crimson glazed eyes chuckled manically ,from the spot behind and entangled with her blood drenched inky locks.

" Ha ! Kagome! Let's see you get away from me now ..You can't get rid of me that easily , and escape from always being at my side ..Especially now that you are my mate! You promised me you would always stay! Haha! Now I have made it so , Kagome ! You are mine! Just wait till I find you again ...I will never let you go no matter how many times you remember to sit me!"

Soon hearing the threatening rasp from behind them ,then finally looked to see the bloodlusted glaze staring intently at the still body held by the hanyou ,and as he insanely laughed ,for a moment they wondered if Naraku had once again returned .Though this time within the heart and body of their friend Inuyasha , but was convinced otherwise once they overheard his words..

" Mine ! Kagome ! Mine ! You are now mine ,and in time you will be once again ,as my mate ...No one will ever take you away from me again!" Hahaha ! I will be waiting mate ..."

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Soul's Collide

~ Chapter Two~

Farewells Through Time

Present Day Tokyo - Higarashi Shrine

~ Two Years Later~

'A _good-bye _is _never _painful unless you're _never _going to _say _hello again. '

'Life wouldn't be the same without you and all the memories you have givin me. Why are the words goodbye, I'm sorry and I love you, so easily pronounced, but so hard to say?I don't want to wake up and realize what I was dreaming was right in front of my shut eyes. I don't want to stop saying hellos for fear of saying goodbyes. ' Inuyasha

' A farewell is necessary before we can meet again and meeting again, after moments or a lifetime, is certain for those who are friends. ' Sango

'Don't cry because it's over. Smile because it happened. ' Kagome

'You never leave someone behind, you take a part of them with you and leave a part of yourself behind. True goodbyes are the ones never said or explained. ' Miroku

'A part of you has grown in me, together forever we shall be, never apart, maybe in distance, but not in the heart. ' Shippo

'There are no good-byes, where ever we are, you'll always be in my heart. ' Mrs Higarashi

' I will never say goodbye i will just say i miss you…and i love you… ' Souta

Mrs. Higurashi, while preparing breakfast for her and Souta with a longing look towards the well house as she did the year prior. The Higarashi's ,after awhile had grown to feel that their daughter, grandaughter, and sister , was either trapped in the past , or something had gone terribly wrong , leading to Kagome passing on , and of course they hoped for the prior but they never found anything telling otherwise. Though because they never knew or found the truth of what happened, they always wondered what happened to the late Kagome ,and the desperate curiosity only grew as the years passed .

One day , a day that was simular to those past ,except for today the doorbell rang ,and in it's place left a small package on their doorstep ,without anything attached as to whom delivered it , or it's purpose. The aging mother, Mrs. Higarashi, hesistantly grasped ahold of the small package ,wrapped within a red weathered cloth with a black leather cord , and brought it back inside with her into the house. Siting down for a moment with some tea while staring at the mysterious package ,and now placed on the table in front of her. About a hour had passed , Mrs. Higarashi' s curiosity won over the deeply ingrained fear ,that lingered within her heart of not knowing for so long now ,and possibly this may be what she wanted , answers of what happened to Kagome , now because of this at first she was afriad to know.

Finding the strength within herself Kagome and Souta's mother, carefully opened the meager threadbarren cloth that in the course of removing it ,ended up being that of a traditional miko attire. Although now with time being a factor, it was weathered by passed time , without being properly perserved appeared torn and faded. Within the cloth was a leatherbound book of sealed scrolls with the intent on unveiling to whom it was intended to , and looking over the aged book it coveted the name in delicate Kanji underneath the sout and dust.

~ The Legendary Journey Of The Shikon Jewel~

Opening up the cover and inside , on the first page with articulately handwritten Kanji dedicated this inscription ..

"For the friends and Family through time, of the lendendary miko ,and dear family friend of our Lady Kagome, guardian of the Shikon Jewel. A Sister of Miroku , a monk , Sango, a demonslayer, lastly , a friend and a love of a half demon , Inuyasha . This gift is for you , for inside you will find the truth of the end of our journey with Lady Kagome. All of our adventures leading past the final battle with our enemy Naraku ,and we regret to inform you within the pages of our loss and yours. Although Kagome will always rememebered as the one whom in the end, saved us all. We thank you as we do daily to Buddha for the blessing of Kagome's gentle touch in our lives ,until the very end."

Much Love ,and Farewells ,Through Time,

Miroku , Sango , Inuyasha

~ In Loving Memory~

Kagome Higarashi – Lady Kagome – Friend, love , and family

Shippo – Kagome's adopted fox kit son

Kirara – Our faithful two tail neko demon

Kaede – Our loving elder whose wise ,encouraging words lead us to this very day

Kouga – died in fighing bravely against the inevitable death of his love Kagome and Ayame, with his comrades

Kikyo- A powerful Miko , and in the end a good ally

I have bookmarked the chapter surrounding her passing ,but do please read the rest , as I find you might understand in the end ,that all isn't lost..Only for a time ..

Love Miroku


	3. Chapter 3

Souls Collide

Chapter Three

~ Kagome's Farewell~

As Writen By Sango

By Inuyashas Youkai

Saying goodbye, going away ..Seems like goodbye's such a hard thing to say Touching a hand, wondering why .. It's time for saying goodbye Saying goodbye, why is it sad? Makes us remember the good times we've had..Much more to say, foolish to try ..It's time for saying goodbye ..Dont want to leave, but we both know Sometimes it's better to go Somehow I know we'll meet again ..Not sure quite where, and I dont know just when You're in my heart, so until then ..Wanna smile, wanna cry Don't wanna be Saying goodbye

' I can tell you loved me when i see a tear slip down your face. Goodbye. ' Kagome

'I want to be able to smile again but even the thought of a smile makes me think about yours and thats what really hurts ...' Sango

' It hurts like hell to say goodbye to the one you love ' Souta

'You'll never realize how much you miss someone until you have to say goodbye… ' Mrs Higarashi

During the time of being separated from the rest of them in our group , gave Naraku the advantage to attack us separately , because together we were able to inflict a considerable amount of damage, and possibly even killed him more successfully if wasn't for our separation. While Kagome was a powerfully amazing miko, rivaling the power of the previous Kikyo , and of the famous Midoriko ,the creator of the jewel itself, Kagome was untrained in her powers. From different sides of the battle field we still did attack with many others that over time had joined our cause.

When Inuyasha and Sesshomeru 's blast of their aura's through their powerful swords ,unleashed forth , Lady Kagome unveiled her true power as well , now that Sesshomeru was able to free and unseal that from within see , we had found sometime ago before that Lady Kagome's powers were sealed somehow . At first we thought rather ,Inuyasha thought that it was that of Kaede's sister Kikyo ,and the hanyou's first love that had done it.

As much as I would've liked to believe that because of her hateful feelings strung from her previous life ,and demise from the betrayal between Inuyasha and herself by Naraku himself , but it was later discovered it wasn't true. In fact it was proven to be the jewel she was currently posed as guardian over, at least in part, it was the evil part of the jewel itself because of it's fear of Kagome's power , and that could easily destroy it's evil existance. So in turn the jewel itself sealed Kagome's power until it was Sesshomeru's brother , in the end that destroyed the seal once the evil part of the jewel materialized and was killed itself.

Anyway , the blast that followed cause a backlash explosion , when colliding with those of Naraku's outward attempts to thwart our efforts in our combined attack. In the end Naraku was destroyed , there along with anyone who followed him , but with that from the explosion throwing everyone backwards aways , and we lost many as well. Kagome was just one of them . It wasn't neccessarily just the way she was thrown but it didn't help her condition , rather it was the intensity of the power she herself invoked from within literally tore her apart. When I found her , she had been plunged through the chest into a ravine , and the last attack Naraku made ,unbeknownst to any of us had intended to take ,before he died.

I tried to help her ,after removing the tenticle from her chest piercing her into the rock , on the side of Mt. Hakurei , but after making her comfortable , soon we both knew that she wouldn't make it. Kagome though stayed and remained stong for us , and the two nearby, for Shippo and Kirara were injured as well. Shippo and Kirara had passed on within a day , but the stubborn miko held out as though she was waiting for something. Kagome remained alive for two more days afterwords waiting for Inuyasha to come but with the chaos and confusion within the debris of war.

The hanyou , that she loved more than life itself never came until well after Kagome couldn't hold on and passed on soon after . According to Inuyasha and Miroku, a pink light came from where I had hid with them to protect the fallen three, and had led them to us. Sadly it was too late , I had told the hanyou the message she had left for him but it wasn't until they were laid to rest ,that the hanyou was given the chance to give back the love he as well felt for her. Though I believe there is something else that you should know but that is all the hanyou's duty to express and share it with you , so I will leave it Inuyasha . Their was one message for you as well , aside for this book being written , which the decision made by the survivors in her place , and as a benefit to you.

Kagome wanted you all to know that she'd love you all , as you were always in her thoughts until taking her last dying breath..

Mrs. Higurashi 's tears flowed from her cheek , not only for the information she had longed for in her daughter death , but for the people who loved her as well ,left behind like herself ,and on the other side of the well. While she was proud of her daughter Kagome, deep down she felt a tinge of regret when thinking of her, and now it was definate . Kagome was dead.

Souta had soon came home to find his mother siting at the table ,while loosely holding onto a old tatered book , and with tears in her eyes expressing the lost expression held in them .Glancing over the words he found what had his mother so upset , as he too felt the clenching within his chest ,and while the tears matching his mother soon fell down his face. Embracing each other in a silent embrace for a moment before breaking away because there were no words needed to explain how they felt , they just were, and it shown within the hues of their teary eyes.

Placing a kiss on his mother's head ,Souta left his mother to the peace she deserved in the short time she had with the knowledge ,and knowing when she was ready his mother would share it with him..As her son's retreating back faded from the corner of her mind ,her eyes fell to the book once again, and she once again begun to read the words told within the book with the next chapter..

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

Souls Collide

~ Chapter Four ~

Goodbye Love

Until we meet again

As Writen By Inuyasha

By Inuyashas Youkai

I do not own Inuyasha ,nor do I own the exerpts from the song Almost Lover 

By A Fine Frenzy

_Your fingertips across my skin.. In my palm trees swaying in the wind,endless images  
>You sang me lullabies..<em>_Goodbye, my almost lover..Goodbye, my hopeless dream..  
>I'm trying not to think about you..Can't you just let me be? <em>_I cannot go to the springs  
>I cannot try the forests at night..I cannot wake up in the morning..Without you on my mind<em>

_So you're gone and I'm haunted__ ..__Did I make it that easy to walk..Right_ in _and out of my life?__ Do you think of me ?_

_"_Saying goodbye means forever gone, forever lost, forever no more._I don't want too, not to you ,I tried to stay for you .." Kagome_

"People so seldom say I love you And then it's either too late or love goes. So when I tell you I love you, It doesn't mean I know you'll never go, Only that I wish you don't have to.I will never say goodbye, because goodbye means going away and going away means forgetting . I will never forget you mate for I am waiting for you until you come back to me, in time"_ Inuyasha _

_'D_on't be sad because i will see you soon enough, so this is where I can actually say…goodbye._ 'Kagome_

_'_How come these tears come in the shower, in solitude. I said goodbye ages ago, I then realized it was only when you truly let go to that I knew hello was never coming from you again…_ ' Mrs . Higarashi_

After we came back , the three of us ended up in Sango's remaining Slayer's village , one that she occupied during her childhood before Naraku gotten his slimy hands on it, because it seemed as though that only one place was left for us, and it was the only one that still stayed somewhat intact afterwords. There we had buried Kagome, Shippo , and Kirara, underneath a hovering Sakura tree, to continue watching them as I have ..Soon we had begun to help rebuild the village to what it is today ...Or rather when I wrote this.

First though before I continue ,I must confide in someone ,and one that shares my affections too somewhat would be my best choice , so I choose you. I did for a long time and still do so very much love Kagome. It wasn't that I didn't want to be with her because I did, but with my kind we also have to protect our intended mates.

So I foolishly thought that what I was doing was protecting Kagome from many things, even myself, but even though I was it didn't...Those reasons didn't seem to matter when she was taken from me ..When the realization hit home that she was gone, that Kagome was dead, I was distraut , and although I didn't show it , at least I don't think I did , until the demon part of me ,could no longer stand being without it's chosen. My chosen being Kagome.

When I say chosen, I mean ,being that Kagome had been my chosen intended mate, and how she had been for along time . But I was a stupid hanyou that hid behind his loyalty to another with his word, to follow one to my death into the depths of hell until it was too late ,then I changed my mind to live for her, because then she was gone.. After she died ,but before we buried her, I out of basic instincts finished my claim to take her as my mate, and while I was in my demon form.

Nevertheless Kagome still passed on to the afterlife ,although I assure you , we may be apart for now ,but it won't be for long. You see I intend to find her once again to fulfill my claim as her mate, and when I do ,Kagome will always remain at my side. When she died I never had the chance to tell her, when I knew she loved me , she never knew the extent that I had loved , needed, and cherished the silly wench, no offense meant with that but with us Inu's that is what she represents. Kagome is my wench, my bitch , my mate ,and when I say that, it isn't something just thown out there to be said. It is a endearment meant to last many lifetimes , as she is my last mate ,for we Inu's and the like only take one.

Kagome is it for me for she brought the meaning of many things, life holds that through her I 've realized I have been sheltered from ,and I love her for it...Without her I wouldn't had the chance to know ,to feel , and to experiance the things I have because of her, for I still be stuck to that damn tree pinned feeling the hatred of those for a worthless hanyou...

'Sorry love , I know how you hate to hear me say that but without you it's true for me a life with no you that's all I could ever hope to be ,and to not be seen through your beautiful eyes...'

Anyway , we buried her , Shippo: our fox kit pup; one that Kagome adopted long before I knew she had captured my heart as well, and with Kirara: a fellow pack member, and being a two tail neko nagatta. We had a small ceremonial wake to celebrate the love of the one's we lost because Sango , Myself , and the amourous monk Miroku, wanted to try to portray happiness instead of tears, thinking that's what my mate would've wanted. Unfortunately , even so with the celebration festivities, my longing sorrow for the girl whom I chose to be my life mate ,never left me.

In fact , I don't suppose it never will until I have her in my arms once again , or the small interlude in the afterlife, but in the end until I have her back at my side ,I will always be drawn to her light..Be assured that when she returns to this earth , however how much time passes I will be waiting...The soul of Kagome will always be with me for she's forever mine to protect..

Mrs. Higarashi paused to wipe trails of tears running down her face ,in happiness and sorrow. Her happiness came from that no matter what, Inuyasha will always be with her, and that she finally knew the truth of what happened to her daughter ,Kagome. The sorrow that she felt was also because of the painful truth Kagome had indeed died , and passed on. Also with it ,during the time it took her daughter's soul to return to this earth , Mrs. Higarashi may not still be able to still remain here to wait as well , when the time came , and when her Kagome finally returned...

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

Souls Collide

~ Chapter Five~

Take Care , My friend .. May The Kami Bless You For What You've Done..

As Written By Miroku

By Inuyashas Youkai

As I sit down to write this, Kagome , I find myself in shock still, now even though it has been much time when making the effort amongst those who survived to do this, and since your passing from this earth. I never in the time of knowing you both , and preceeding to end this mission ours , one that wasn't yours too begin with ,Kagome, would lead you too your demise.

I always thought that we if any of us did survive , at least it would be all of us , even you, so that you could share with us of karma's reward for doing a job well done. You and Inuyasha both should've been able to partake in that as well , for what you've done hasn't been forgotten , and doubtfully ever will .

Even so , I feel us to be fortunate in the blessing of your compassionate soul to shed light on our weary ones. Take care , my friend .. May the Kami bless you for what you've done, and someday I hope to one day come crossing your path once more .. Where ever it may be ...

Now , while I look within my memories to find something worthwhile in it to place within these pages , I feel somewhat overwhelmed .. You see in the time of our journey , I , we all have gained many memories of the late miko, Kagome, enough to compose a book someday, and too many to be able to fit into one mesely scroll, but needless to say in honor of Kagome I will do so to the best of my ability .

All of us took her passing hard, in different ways , but for reasons not known until after her body was put to rest in eternal sleep , our hanyou friend took it the hardest , and recieved most of the blow. We had theories of the possible inklings of something between them , but it was never brought to light , at least to my knowledge. Inuyasha , as I am sure you already know was a very , shall we say , easily provoked private person ,and rightfully so .

Though, as we soon found out that us to be correct , but the prietess Kagome died without knowing the truth , and the actions occuring afterward by Inuyasha , himself, I found myself becoming more solemn within my thoughts of the missed comrade ,she was a dear family friend . Kagome will be missed. Anyway , I do appologize for the rambling on but you yourself have to know if ever crossing paths for any length of time with Kagome , you knew how special she was.

In fact , I rememeber when I first met the fiery priestess , it was on a separate , but mutual task of finding shards , and to rise against a vile being of this time, and one that started this whole thing. Naraku. Though this had been before I knew much of the hanyou ,or her, and prior to the others amongst us now. I met both of them during a battle with a demon ,and soon found that she and the hanyou were collecting the shards .

It was by this time or soon after, that I being a foolish monk that I am with regards to the sins of the flesh, I am sure you already now , for I am certain she's told you, but after touching her bum, and then attempting to kidnap her in order to steal the shards on the contraption she called a bicycle. It was smooth sailing after that with some needless to say downhill slopes , but because of her I joined the pair , and we soon became what we are today , with exeption to some no longer with us.

Its funny , when I met her , I was only after carrying out my cause , soon to join me as theirs as well , and it wouldn't have happened if it weren't for her. Kagome was what started us , held us together, and her memory , is what even still kept us close , because if it weren't for her presence in our lives, none of this would've been possible. She touched us in ways one could only fathom , and changed each one of us , willingly to be near her pure warmth.

I remember , now that I am looking farther back to what things are much later in our time together. A fond memory, memories, of times that lady Kagome with the lended help of Kaede's subjugation necklace helped tame a lonely, angry , hanyou into becoming the man he is now. Though as funny as it was to watch , and as painful for Inuyasha to endure, it wasn't just the words sit boy , as she called upon the necklace to punish him, it was her love for him that changed him, when everything else seemed to have it out for him.

The sit punishment was only a constant eye – opener for the hanyou , enough that he would soon notice it , and he did . Kagome's unconditional love for him separated , and surpassed his late love, and Kagome's reincarnation Kikyo, making his heart swell with the love soon held for her as well.

Unfortunatley, sadly to mention, but Kagome never knew of this when she passed, because the hanyou supposedly thought that he would have much more time gifted to him to alter his original decision to remain with Kikyo , and to give his love to her that he for so long denied. This fact , I believe made the hanyou complete his claim for the miko , so even in the lives after this one , that she may learn of the love he had once held , and still does to this day .

The hanyou still visits her burial site ritualistically , bringing flowers, things he hadn't had the chance to do while she was alive but when he comes back from each visit, one would be able to see the separation from his mate , take it's toll. Streaks of tears would ever so stain his face , and it would be evident in his dulled eyes that the hanyou was still hurting , and most likely still , until her soul made its way back to him.

In Inuyasha's many scouting trips to get away , I am told from the previously stick in the ass brother of his that they had come upon a pecular sight maybe a few years after Kagome's passing . To Inuyasha it was the scent that led him too the event of a babe , baby girl come into this world , and I wish I could have seen it. Not only that it was later proven by that of Sesshomeru's nose that his brother's claims were correct , and I would've loved to have been present to see the blessed event of Kagome's soul returning , once again, but I would've killed to see the look on Sesshomeru's face when Inuyasha eventually made his brother assist the woman in giving birth.

In the end , while the babe's mother passed on shortly after birth , the body carrying Kagome's reincarnated soul remained alive ,and kicking. Seems as though Kagome wanted to return as much as we wanted her too, and couldn't wait to join us once more, as we felt anxiously awaiting her return . Needless to say , I am sure you can guess who took the babe home with them .. Yes , indeed for it was Inuyasha , and when he had , and we had first glimpse of Kagome's reincarnation, it was genuinely a sight for sore eyes, and one to see.

Within the new , thriving village all three of us raised her , it was something it gave us a chance to see a side , as a child unfamilar to us, but to you it was like a everyday norm, and to us still Kagome . So it was a treat , and felt like we had our friend back home with us ,because we had , even though she was still a child , and much younger than we ever knew her too be, boy was she ever the handful.

To her , I am like her grandpa , at least she calls me grandpa pervee Roku , a name most likely got a helping hand from Inuyasha , her intended mate for the second time , but for now in this case betroved would be more fitting as he still lovingly cared for her as such , and acted like a shy school boy most of the time, which might I add he hated that she still had much control over his emotions after so much time and looked after her ,with her hand in his. Sango was grandma Sango, or AngoMa , as the tike called it. Yes, indeed we were blessed , one big, happy but disfunctional family, and until within these chapters we meet again loved one's of Kagome, I say farewell for now..

It seems like Kagome once again has run amuck, drawing attention to herself once more within the village , and have to see what she is up too this time..I am telling you she's a naughty little hanyouess isn't she. Will have to fill you in with regard to that as well later . Oh , I forgot to mention that , yes this time around Kagome was born as a hanyou, but neither of her parents possessed any demon aura within them , so without Inuyasha's claim in this life being created because she's too young still, your guess is as good as mine how she became that way.

TBC...

Sorry for your wait, I do hope this chapter makes it all worthwhile, because it took some time to write..


	6. Chapter 6

Souls Collide

~ Chapter Six ~

Kagome's New Moon

As Written By Sango

By Inuyashas Youkai

Kagome ,and I had gotten up early , and went over to the springs so I could give her a bath, but was shocked as the girl in this life hadn't taken on the same liking to bath's as her predasessor , she was named after. One day , the toddler had soon started to run around after being undressed to get in the water, and before my hands could catch her had soon leapt overhead within some trees , laughing as she went, bare as the day she was born. I remember like it was yesturday..

_"Kagome get down ,granma Sango doesn't you to get hurt..."_

_"No baff Ango ! Me no want !Look Ango me got butt , See! What's this thing sticking out of it !"_

_"I see , yes you got a cute butt Kagome .. Why don't you come down , and we can talk about it .."_

_"No Baff ?"_

_"Yes still have to take bath .. You don't want Inuyasha to see that you stink do you ?"_

_" No But me no want baff Ango ! So me won come down .." young Kagome said as she wiggled herself in a little dance within the chosen tree on a branch, to see the strange thing coming from her butt ,swaying to and fro.._

_" Miroku ! ?"_

_"Coming Sango dear what seem to be the ..Oh dear.. yes, indeed that would be a problem wouldn't it .."_

_"Yes , and she refuses to come down until I promise her that she doesn't have to take a bath...When did you say that Inuyasha would be back ..?"_

_" Um .. He said he had to retrive something for the little girl , but he spoke of nothing else , just said he would be back soon.."_

_ Though her laughing emerging from the tree , louder than before , alerted them to what she was doing at the time, and boy were they in for a sight. Literally , for yet their were two , boys ,around her age watching the nude tot run about from tree , dancin as she went , just so she could make her tail move , then leapt down on the other side from my reach to talk to them , as they too were getting bathed. _

_" Hewo .. Wadda doin ?"_

_"Gettin kean .." One demon boy answered_

_" See Aww shiny ..." another demon boy said, while standind up and showing the little girl , before she screamed ._

_"Ahhhhhhhh! Get away from me ! Ango ! Ango help me !"_

_~ Yashie 's 'Gome ~_

_ Though before Sango or Miroku came to retrieve the little girl another form had swung himself through the trees , and with it snatched the tot midswing. For her rescuer had turned out to be no other than their hanyou , Inuyasha .._

_"You okay there Kagome ..?"_

_"Yes thankyou much better .. Thankyou Yashie !"_

_"Anytime kid .. Now ya care to tell me why your Yashie happen to find you out here alone, without Granma Sango , or perrvie Roku , and naked no less..." The hanyou questioned while they soon landed , and Inuyasha had wrapped her in his Haori , then kneeled down to her level , as to listen.._

_"Well see Ango wanted to gef me a baff , and I didn't want too , so I ran away , and then I saw the boys .. I was curious , and they had scared me .."little Kagome said shyly , twirling her foot in the dirt .._

_" My little Kagome, how dare they ,and what did they do to make you fear them ..?" Inuyasha teased while settling the anger he had for his friends not doing a very good job looking after his ,young mate.._

_" Well they came out of the water , and they have what I have on my butt , but on their front ..Is that normal Yashie? And there's was bawld , when mine has fur ?"_

_"Oh god !I think I 'am going to kill your grandparents , ' Gome ..." Inuyasha raged knowing what he may only have to explain to her regarding the subject of her confusion with that of her tail , and a certain part of a boys anatomy .._

_"No ... Yashie don't kill my gramma Ango and Perrrvie ! Pwease I do anything Yashie ... I take baff even tho I hates them !"_

_"Okay I won't as long as you love me ..."_

_"I do Yashie forever , and ever .. Your my favorite puppy..Guess whad I learned towady ?"_

_"Besides that you have a tail Kagome ?" _

_"Is that what that is Yashie , But that's not all Ango tells me that I haf cute butt wanna see ?" _

_ Though before Inuyasha could uncomfortably decline , Kagome dropped his Haori , and turned around , doing a little dance for the slightly disturbed hanyou being made to watch his young hanyou intended dance around naked , shakin her tail , to put it nicely .._

_"Whad do you think Yashie , cute butt ?"_

_"Yes Kagome , very cute .. Beautiful tail too! Now lets get this back on we wouldn't want that of the big bad Kouga to see you would we..." Inuyasha said as he wrapped the haori back around the girl tightly._

_"Ackkkk! No Yashie I forgot ! Sorrwe.. Did I do something bad ?"_

_"No Kagome , just you gotta be careful around here , ya know your body is kinda a private thing you only share with your parents , and later with the one you love , not with everyone, and there brother.." _

_" But I lub you Yashie , can I show you , and Ango , and Pervie are kinda like my parents.."_

_" I love you too Kagome , and yes your right Sango , and Miroku are your parents , but only when you are older can you show me unless absolutely neccessary K?"_

_"Why is that Yashie ?"_

_"Cause I am your intended Kagome, just like the life before ,and the life after .. Do you understand..?"_

_"Whats a intend ?"_

_"Intended , Kagome , is like a best friend that you love very much , and you become theirs , so you can be together forever .. Would you like that ? To be with me forever , Kagome?" _

_"Yes Yashie , I don't ever wanna lose you eber...Can I be yours ?"_

_" Yes you can if you wanna be but I can't do so completely until your older , but if your patient Kagome .. I just might take you away when you least expect it ..So just wait for me K?"_

_"Okay Yashie ,I will waits for you .. Always ..I will be Yashie's 'Gome.."_

_"You know I kinda like the sound of that Kagome , but I think we should head back to find out where your bad grandparents went off to, and if your good I have a surprise for you .."_

_"Yay!"_

_"Excuse me .. I don't want to bother you but I wanted to say sorwee for scarin ya before , and to introduce myself to you .. My Name is Tasao , and my brother is Kouta .. Are you her daddy ?"_

Once Kagome took sight of the two boys , once naked now clothed , no longer seeing anything but the sight burned in her head..

_" Ackkkk! Yashie take me way pwlease Yashie !"_

_"I'am sorry boys I gotta go , come on 'Gome " Inuyasha smiked as the little girl rapidly leapt on his back and further snuggled into him hiding from their sight before taking off.._

_"Tankyou Yashie ... "_

_"Anything for my girl , Kagome.."_

When we found them , both Miroku , and myself merely watched as Kagome was frightened by the demon boys she only mused to be familarly portrayed as their late friends , Shippo ,and Kouga , with their cat , . Who in this life was Tasao , and Kouta , and their cat streakers , who in the last life was her companion Kirara. Both mused , just by the additude's , and for their familar aura' s Miroku had found. Though the question they both had was if Inuyasha figured it out yet..It had looked as though that not only Kagome's soul felt the need to be be returned back to this life..

~ Back Home ~

Inuyasha leapt through the trees as he still tightly now held his Kagome within her arms , as she know had fell asleep soundly before arriving home to find Sango , and Miroku following behind them . Once the two had entered through the trees , Inuyasha had pinned a menacing glare upon them , before speaking ..

_" What the hell I leave for not even a day , and when I come back I find out that I have to explain to my young mate the difference between her tail , and that of a little boy's pecker dammit! Not only that seeing quite a disturbing display of her dancin around little boys , naked, shaking her tail , because she doesn't understand , and the best for last she had to show me what a cute butt she had cause Sango said so .. What the fuck are you teaching her?"_

His response was that of Sango , and Miroku bursting out laughing about the innocent curiosity within the soul of their friend Kagome, before they finally settled and was able to speak, finally answering him with a question..

_"Have you noticed Inuyasha , the boys we saw today ? To you do they feel familar?" Miroku mocked .._

_" No ? Why ? Should they ?" Inuyasha questioned suspiciously as he allowed his nose to sniff towards the direction they one were , and soon suddenly jumped up to grab ahold of the little girl hiding her within the folds of his haori as to hide her from sight, as the realization dawned on him.._

_"Hell No ! She's mine !They can't have her ! Keep them away from her !This time I won't be so nice !I ain't sharing!"_

Inuyasha's response however did what they expected , and caused another bout of laughter to burst forth, and glares from said hanyou to be pinned upon them.

As Mrs. Higarahi read , giggles fell past her lips ,hard ,over what chaos little Kagome had brought about , as she was always a very silly girl in her past life , as she had grown the very same , as a adult , before she had passed on...But it seemed as though like the hanyou traits , from the lifemate's past , had aqcuired that of her silly nature once again in this one ..

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

Souls Collide

~ Chapter Seven ~

The Great Scare

As Told By Miroku

By Inuyashas Youkai

After some years passed without a hitch, outside of keeping Inuyasha from suffering from a massive heart attack from the upset of his Kagome, maintaining a friendship with Kouga's , and Shippo's reincarnations , Kouta ,and Tasao,then something rather disturbing happened, when a normal stage in development became a overreacted escapade.

Kagome had been about eight years of age at the time , as well as the boys from her childhood growing up along beside her . At the time because of a time that often comes along in a females in all walks of life ;big and small; demon or human alike , Inuyasha had for a time spent less and less durations around Kagome, at least by anyone's knowledge , but I knew better. I almost bet that their hanyou was somewhere hiding , merely watching over her to keep her safe in case of any dangers that may come her way regardless of how hard it was for him not to make his presence known.

Although , as she had gotten older it had been the decision on his part to step back because not only that he wanted to give her a life to grow up into the woman he fell in love with so long ago , but it was also that with the faintly mild scent it was becoming known that she was becoming to the point of being a young woman of consent, which still from what I know of the time's following ours that still as it was when this was written that being the age of consent was still considered young , as it was today. Anyways even though that was indeed certain , Inuyasha wanted to wait because even at the age when proven by the female's scent the hanyou wanted to have it as close to the time as possible being of the age that she was originally taken from him before he took her as his.

This , because of what will be described in this , making it that much harder for anyone involved , because not only this was when her miko powers this time around were introduced , but not limited to when a loud pained scream passed through the trees , as a young Kagome ran to Sango , and myself saying that she was dying because of a sudden obvious spout of womanly blood running down her legs in large quantities. Of course you know , or could probably guess what this started , for the moment anyway:

Pure Hell.

First off after Kagome's loud outburst , Sango because of the way she was present when the previous Kagome had been slain , had went into hysterics, screaming ,and crying , trying to take her quickly to the river to clean her up , but that wasn't even the bad part , that had been what temporarily stopped the way for the girl's to proceed .

Inuyasha .

Yup , the hanyou must have smelt the blood , and because it was indeed Kagome's , rushed right over to continue to throw more into the let me say:

' flames of chaos '.

It wasn't until another girl about her age Amaya , had overhead the fuss made over Kagome , and hesitantly interfered because she herself had a similar mess that the girl she was watching was currently going through. Although I was grateful because Inuyasha was about to kill anyone who so dared to come near her thinking that she was attacked , then run leaving all original forethought's behind and claimed her then , and there , of course with out the things that adults do , yet.

Once the hanyou was convinced that the wolf female Amaya had known of a way to help his Kagome , and with the extra push of knowing that the young reincarnation of Kouga had taking a liking to her , Inuyasha had finally relented leaving the intended he so watched over to be cared for by this Amaya person , without giving anymore thought as to whom exactly that she reminded them of. Indeed , Amaya held the aura of another dear friend that long passed in the battle of the Shikon Jewel , and that being Kouga's chosen Ayame ..

Before much of the day had passed Amaya then returned with Kagome carrying the knowledge that she wasn't going to die as she had once thought , but merely entering the path of becoming a woman , and to this their favorite temperamental half demon sighed not only because she wasn't dying once again , but that the time that he would have to wait for her would soon be over. When Kagome then thanked the young woman for sharing this with her , hugged her , talking about maybe going for a walk together tomorrow then rejoined that of Inuyasha, as well as her parents:Sango and Myself .

"Are you alright , 'Gome .." Inuyasha asked , pulling her into a hug speaking into that of her hair , on top of her forehead.

"Yes, I'am now silly Yashie ! What have you been up too lately? I haven't seen you for awhile ?"Kagome said ruffling his hair playfully , then looked up at him in concern as to why the sudden disappearing act, sadly.

"Come on Kagome , don't cry ..I've just been working on stuff ,actually it's a surprise to give you later , but as soon as it's done I will be back around more , and be able to give it too you , okay? Although for now I've got to be getting back if you want it anytime soon. " I heard Inuyasha try to sooth her..

"I don't want you too go , please stay for a little while ..?"Kagome asked pleadingly, causing him to glare at myself ,and Sango saying :

'Don't just fucking stand there , help me the hell out here !'

"Kagome , I'am afraid today we don't have time to spend with Inuyasha anyway , we have to go to the neighboring village for a bit , and you can play with the kids .. I think the monk has a son, I believe his name is something like Akatoki Hojo or something like that .." I said teasingly with a smirk towards the now slightly growling hanyou , not quite getting the punchline of the joke ..

"Let's get ready Kagome , say goodbye to Inuyasha.."Sango continued .

"I better go , it was nice to see you .. I hope to see you again under different circumstances , Inuyasha and hope that it won't be too long before there comes a next time.."Kagome tried to move back out of the hug before strong arms held her still.

"Kagome , I haven't forgotten you , I think of you everyday , but it's just not safe for you to be with me right now else I'd have you with me always , just remember our deal Kagome and everything will be okay .."

"Yea I know, I 'am Yashie's 'Gome .."

"Yes , just like I am your Yashie , don't ever forget that , kay ?"

"Yea okay , bye Yasha .."

"Goodbye , Kagome ..Don't worry we'll be together again soon. " Inuyasha said , gliding within the trees watching her as the readied to leave..

'Watch it Monk, She is still mine ..'

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

Souls Collide

~ Chapter Eight~

Separation

As Told By Kagome Taijaya

Age 10

By Inuyashas Youkai

I don't what inspired me to write within the pages of this book , but while reading over what was left behind by my parents after that of a ambush separated us , and of course being scared I had ran to hide. I had a feeling that maybe I should contribute my part within because as I am so told since the days I was young that I am the reincarnation of the late Kagome Higarashi, and supposedly my dear friend Inuyasha's intended life mate -whatever that is. Anyways , after that so called embarrassing run in with my womanly path thingy that I was told about , things had began to change not only with what was going on around us because thereafter soon started a time of war, and there wasn't much time or will to enjoy life as it was anymore. At least in the way to me it seemed.

I was alone , a hanyou with the slight abilities of what is known of as a miko , or priestess . I had no one after the ambush had broken out separating myself from my parents Miroku , and Sango , as well as with them I couldn't find Inuyasha neither , since with them that is how he I think knew how to find me . I stayed hidden mostly , with the exception of finding food here and there , but for the most part stayed to myself with only my thoughts , as well as this book to keep me company . I think now as I traveled within the trees , as I was taught not only from the missing friends Kouta , Amaya , and Tasou , but my friend Inuyasha as well , but I had not seen them since the ambush , and Inuyasha since that day , seemingly so long ago , now, that I has strayed far from the nearby location of where I once was .

During my wanderings , I had come about rumors about things about the war in general , and that for the most part didn't pay much attention to , until that is that words spoken about a Inu demon describing one so much like Inuyasha , but as I would come to find out that the person they were speaking off wasn't the one I thought and someone else entirely , by the same relation. Once I traveled West seeking anything that may come as answers to where that I may find someone that I know , but only found a much colder form within that of a lord, Inuyasha's brother named Sesshomeru. Sesshomeru , at the time couldn't stand me , as much as he could throw me, and by the looks of it , well... I am quite sure that he could do that well on his own without much trouble , but it was his ward Rin that opposed such cruelty , and suggested taking me in ..

So in telling you this , I guess my life had changed alot , a rapid turnabout into now residing with a lord , and his ward , supposedly relations of Inuyasha , coming from my parents where it felt more free , to this stricter more reformed way of life , but anything had to be a improvement from spending so long alone without much contact from anyone or anything . The days began early in the morning , well before Dawn , and carried through until dusk learning lessons with Rin like mathematics, history , speech , and language then went our separate directions to more specialized courses like for me it was the studies of a priestess as well as that of the understandings of a miko's power.

Although , even if my days were filled to the brim ,with tasks and things that served well to busy her body , as well as her mind , but as time passed , I could never forgot the ones missed or the place I came from . I often wandered as to how my family and friends that were no longer around me were doing , and where they were at that time. I mean I could still feel them somehow , especially Inuyasha , although seemingly far away , they were still among the living I knew, maybe it had something to do with the promise that was made so long ago, making Inuyasha mine ,and myself his, though I don't know how or why with the exception of the one I was named after , as well as the one I supposedly was before this life.

Today I felt nervous for some reason , and I don't know why it is . A visitor from the Eastern Territories was planning to make their presence to Sesshomeru in announcing the second following in the land's ruling – whatever that's supposed to mean ! I mean what in the world do people need someone to control every movement , anyways , I understand rules and consequences if they don't abide by them , but when it goes way past it as it has I wonder what's the point in searching for the way of life if you have to question that of a higher power first. The meeting had everyone in the castle squirming around like rats to be ready for tonite's dinner, and charade , one where everyone seemed to had to portray one that was fake to the being one was, it was disgusting !

Although as the presence came to be announced for some reason made my skin want to crawl, and some places in my body hurt where there was nothing to explain as to why it would upon my flawless skin. It was odd , and at the time I felt I wanted to chance into something that stopped the tingling feeling that in my fancy new dress that I was being undressed by one 's reddened hungry eyes. Outside the party that night was indeed fun once Rin , and myself was able to get out of the creepy newcomer's range of sight , because when I saw his eyes something inside me changed , as I began to remember things that I shouldn't without ever having the experiences to back them up , but one thing was for certain that man should be stayed far enough away to avoid contact for what his eyes promised was certain death , pain. Though I don't know why I would know that , the man did seem friendly , and he was polite in nature , but I could sense a certain kind of darkness within him , one that wasn't being allowed to show under the untrained eye.

It became a sort of a game between Rin , and I , without knowing for a fact indeed how dangerous the man truely was , being called , _away from the bad man_ , a game that was kind of like a hide , and seek game to prevent those red eyes to find us , but somehow they always would sway in the direction we went every time. At the time we didn't see anything wrong with it , as we were the wards protected by the lord Sesshomeru himself , but as the night grew on certain thought were put inside my head one's that weren't my own trying to tell me otherwise , but not as to why. It then became time , as it was getting late for all the children that someone looking like a deformed , twisted looking toad under the lord's direct orders to see myself , and Rin to bed , that the lord would be up once we were tucked in .

It was when Sesshomeru had that , he himself in little words informed us that we were to stay away from the man that tonight was announced as a guest, because he was very dangerous , and that we should use all caution while he was near . With that confirmation , coming from a man seemingly could take on the world without care , and very little strength to say that , therefore caused my fears to expand themselves tenfold..

I hoped this gave something to whoever is reading this book some light in my perceptive of things , even though in some places it seemed as routine , and mundane , but because I felt after reading the urge to contribute .. Well I hope this was something that could be hopeful, and isn't seen as a intrusion to the one thing of the person that I once supposedly was .Anyways Sayonara for now , and I hope next time I write I have more happy , and interesting things to say .

Mrs Higarashi , surprised that one of the chapters claimed her daughter's reincarnations writings inside , but she also gained some knowledge of how her life had been , and now it seemed that even though protected that things may certainly go either way at this point . It made her scared for the one who now carried the soul of her dearly departed Kagome , and hoped that Inuyasha , as well as the others within her family in the past would protect her like they had her daughter Kagome prior.

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

Souls Collide

~ Chapter Nine ~

Odd Irony

As Told By Rinn

By Inuyashas Youkai

Figured I would throw in a piece of me , within the time I was just as lucky to have the soul , that given me the first look at just who I wanted to be , returned to this life , so maybe I could return the favor during the times ,now, for when back then she shielded , and led me . I hope whomsoever is reading doesn't mind.

- Rinn

Odd. It was the only word trapped within my mind once settling the young hanyou within her bed , once the vile overwhelming aura broke out within the castle not long after we were sent to bed, then later woken up , and instructed to take care of the young one. Placing the book down on the nightstand , then looking at the girl that was supposed to be the miko much older than her , but was now with me , as a tot, and a hanyou, no less. Slightly rubbing Kagome's ears to calm the whimpers passing quietly through her lips , as she dreamt, while my own thoughts fought for control within my own mind.

~Old Remanents Of Once Was , Reminding Those Of That To Be~

Sesshomeru led both myself , and Kagome back towards that of our rooms for the evening ,as it was told to both of us that it was getting late , but I knew better the strange man giving off this unbelievably evil aura was the cause . The young tike whispered something to me that at the time thought it was odd, but now after reading guiltily of what was held within the pages of that book Kagome carried everywhere, it was understood, and the words told explained everything.

" That bad man makes it almost as though my body turns cold , as I shiver when the sight of his chilled crimson eyes take a hold of mine , and somehow I feel like I am drowning in someplace dark..Do you feel it too?"

Although I did not , but I understood as to why it was that she did , and had answered the question of whom it was that made Sesshy act the way he did. Never seeing him act this way except for one other time besides now, even after a year had passed since finding the young female hanyou , the day convincing him to take her in ,then that same pain comes to poke around again , and after so many years had passed since the war killing the beast the first time around.

So I nodded wordlessly , as I simply held her , glad that her eyes remained tightly closed , while I mused it was out of fear of the unknown reasons she had felt this way , but only I knew. This man who had come back from the dead , per say , had been no other than a distinct life in the line of evil that was Naraku.

It had taken hours for the hanyou Kagome to settle , and it wasn't until that of Sesshomeru had come to inform me that it was okay , that the ass was finally gone, so I guessed the reason that she then slept soundly was because he was no longer felt in her presence any longer.

~The Present Awaiting To Be ~

During those few hours waiting though something strange occurred that even I couldn't say I understood , only that it must've been the way she had died the time before , as little speckling paths of silver lit up on the smooth planes of her skin , hidden by patches of hair . Jagged lines gleamed upon that of her bosom , and towards , past unto that of her neck , as well as her back, leading up to her shoulder blades. It had faded when the door had closed slightly , as this seemed to have muffle to feel of his presence. After that it was soon seeing that once she was sleeping , and not a chance that she awakened would occur, I too had fallen to the reigns of slumber.

The next morning I had taken seeing that my lord had been no where to be seen with a scroll left behind that he would return , while noticing Jaken sleeping nearby in his place , gave me the utmost fun , but cruel idea for entertainment until Sesshomeru returned. Smirking widely , almost mused to scare even her lord , either that pleasing him for what she had planned for the unfortunate toad, while she gathered some things needed for such a task. A hour later into the morning , finding everything needed , a few flasks of black ink , random feathers , and leaves that were scattered amongst the ground in the garden , and some flowers to make jewelry afterwards .

Following another check upon there guest , seeing that Kagome was in fact still sleeping decided to start making some breakfast which by far was easier being at home then having Jaken do it – the stupid rodent wouldn't know what to do without his head shoved so far up her lords bum he couldn't see straight.

' Pathetic, and he calls himself a demon.. '

Chuckling softly , I take the two freshly prepared plates from the chef, and then start on my returning trek towards the room where it was that Kagome still laid. Funnier still when the smells of good food hit Kagome's nose , she had immediately woken , forgave the silverware , and shoveled it in her mouth with her hands .

'Thank goodness my lord hadn't been there to see such a awful sight , it had to be worse than that of his half brother , or so with the stories I have been told , it was bad but nothing like this. Although I have to admit , it's pretty funny to watch..'

Shortly after with the food gone , and a curious female demon meeting what must have been my devious gaze upon the toad , because a goofy grin lit up her face then , matching the light held within her eyes. Grinning back I encouraged her to follow me to join me to do our worst, as the toad slept peacefully without a care in the world ..

' Idiot..'

Sometime later as we were putting on the last finishing touches upon Jaken, a sound sounding like a roar , and a thunderstorm hit within the very castle , but as the blur of silver red , white , and blue passed within , I knew as to whom it was, for by now I have just about memorized his every movement .

Sesshomeru.

Although I couldn't tell you for what it was that made him angry ,but it didn't chance the very fact that he was, the proof was still lingering in the wall of the room with the indentation of the doors handle embedded in it.

Even so , it delighted me when even then my lord spared me a glance ,and I could almost swear that when he took sight for a small moment at what it was that we had done , he had to fight to keep the joy within , and so with the facade of no emotion can it keep it hidden.

As it would seem the only thing stated to his stalker sort of speak frog was :

Let this Sesshomeru assist you in your confusion in what you are , and the role that you play if you still choose to still roam the lands with that of your lord.

The reason that he spoke this, do you say?

Well that is because he looked like a green , grossly tended too bird, with droopy black skin, scarcely placed feathers on top, much like something that could easily stand to mock my lord ,as being as another attachment of Naraku. Of Course it probably didn't help the situation that some of his Rin's dresses were placed upon him as well , in haphazard ways , and that flowers were set on his ghastly bald head.

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

Souls Collide

~ Chapter Ten ~

Moment

As Told By Sango

By Inuyashas Youkai

_The hurt is washed away_

_still here I am _

_in the middle of it all_

_And I try so hard to led behind me away_

_From the chains that bind me_

_Wont back down_

_Wont turn my head around_

_Quick take a recess _

_Ooops take another breath_

_Guess who's who better take another clue .._

_Find out everything about , just dont doubt_

_And I wont be lost in these watered down dreams._

_~ 'Moment Of The Day ' - Thousand Foot Krutch _

It had been days since any signs of Miroku , Inuyasha , or even longer with little Kagome since any had been seen, once they have been separated , or any life outside that had occurred for that matter. I was beginning to become concerned for our smallest addition only because there was no way feasible for her to make it on her own, at least not without help anyway. Furthermore being the strange sudden force breaking out in the first place that was the main cause in separating them . I could only hope that Inuyasha had found her , or someone with a big enough heart to ensure her safety until she was once again found. Until I found them again I wont rest , Mrs . Higarashi , I promise . I won't let her become taken away like the time past.

' Whoever's out there , I think there has been enough pain to last many lifetimes . So if it isn't much trouble please wherever she may be tonight be sure she is kept safe until the morning light..' I mused as I looked into the bright starry sky .

Settling down eating what was left of the fish that I had caught on the way to finding , then securing the place, and it made me wonder how easier it was , and less lonely when surrounded by the others. Laying back with my belly full, but my mind running endlessly empty with no possible answers on where it was the little Kagome , or the others had gone. Nevertheless , I was forced to trench through , a endless fitful sleep.

~Watery Dreams ~

'I don't remember being here when I laid down ?'echoed once passing through my lips

Turning around to see nothing but endless darkness surrounding me , and the unknown tightness in my chest making it hard for me to breath . A scream piercing my ears made me turn once again towards the sound to find no other than a very watery , blurred image of little Kagome, and she's crying , but of the reasons why I do not know. Then the image changes slightly to something altered , still Kagome , but it was Kagome from before , when she died, and how when she waited for Inuyasha she despite her injuries kept almost like she was curling in on herself , just to be able to retain the strength to live as long as she did. Momentarily it changed back to the little Kagome image that was crying , and while it confused me , something inside me was begging for me to remember something forgotten , in order to tell of what was being told by showing these two images, but what it still evades me.

' Could it be like a warning of something to come ...'

Although whatever it was , I never learn in my constant thoughts until I did finally claim sleep due to exhaustion, but I wonder from time to time on my search to find my missing comrades. Just before dawn , as the flames smothered themselves out allowing the morning chill to release its cold breath upon her, I woke to once again find myself alone within my own to keep me company . A noise suddenly broke to her right , as ones footsteps took the unfortunate direction , and in result snapping some thrown , forgotten branch littering the ground. With a firm hold on her Hirotkotsu with her hand allowing the weapon becoming a extension of her arm , swiftly swinging the larger than life boomerang made of bones from demons towards the location of the sound, then upon hitting it , hearing a oddly unfamiliar squeal of her name ..

"Dammit Sango , are ya trying to kill me , fuck ! Remind me to never get on your bad side wench !"

" Inuyasha?!"

" Who the hell else would it be?Please tell me you have found her!?"

It came as further proof of the identity when a very pissed of hanyou grasping the back of his head, where she mused where he must've hit the ground or something, as well as sporting a fairly impressive shiner to boot , when he had finally walked into her sights, and seen without being told that the slayer was indeed alone .

"Sorry Inuyasha but as much I'd hate to admit its not so , its only me.."

TBC...


End file.
